<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"S" 的意思是 Supercute!! by TheTarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403496">"S" 的意思是 Supercute!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTarr/pseuds/TheTarr'>TheTarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:22:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTarr/pseuds/TheTarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>及影合集<br/>Lof：拔丝菠萝</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 猫耳开关</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>　　夜雨的春日，及川彻做了甜梦。梦中上帝问他，如果用10次发球出界换取讨厌之人长出猫耳，及川同学要不要换？</p><p>　　第一及川彻明知这是梦境；第二及川彻虽然嘴贱，心里似乎对任何人谈不上讨厌。非要硬说一个，可能是趾高气昂的年级主任。</p><p>　　想象地中海老头长出猫耳，及川彻挡住嘴巴噗嗤一笑。加拿大无毛猫，当然换，傻子才不换。</p><p>　　</p><p>2</p><p>　　年级主任当然没有长猫耳，不仅如此，还撞上及川彻长跑归来、用常服换掉汗湿T恤。主任以不穿校服为由将他训斥一顿。及川彻嗯嗯应着，不做任何争辩。</p><p>　　不知从何时起，及川彻成为成年人口中早熟的那类小孩。压力之下比同龄人更加镇定自若，是因为目光投向更久远的地方。及川彻认为五年以后再回头看学校里的种种秩序，会觉得非常好笑。</p><p>　　也许事实不是这样，但眼下，这些观点使得及川彻有时候表现得像个局外人。仅限打排球时，才拿出百分一百的认真。在北川第一十三四岁的孩子看起来，这样的及川彻身上有一种神秘的洒脱，帅气得让人无法抗拒。</p><p>　　也许那时候影山飞雄也是被他的气质吸引。只不小心多看了一眼光芒所在，就再难移开视线。</p><p>　　</p><p>3</p><p>　　训练开始十五分钟，影山飞雄迟迟没有出现。岩泉一仿佛看到太阳从西边出来，叫住第三次发球出界的及川彻：“影山在哪？”</p><p>　　“哈？”及川挑起半边眉毛，“我怎么知道？”</p><p>　　“这小子平时只和你聊天。”岩泉说，“喂，做前辈的给我负起责任！”及川撅嘴：“对人家说话跟和人家聊天是两个概念啦……”</p><p>　　岩泉接过排球，一脚踹在及川的屁股上。</p><p>　　真的好痛，根本用了十成力。及川揉着屁股站在排球馆门外，不知道该从哪找起。</p><p>　　也许忘记今天有社团活动，已经回家了吧——及川彻这样想着，尽管明知不可能。虽然不愿面对，但是影山飞雄那种家伙，不可能有一天停下脚步。</p><p>　　思想还在走神，肌肉已经凭借每天的记忆，从场馆门口走到休息室。既然来了，不妨看一下，如果影山飞雄不在里面，也好回去给小岩交差。</p><p>　　抱着这样的心情，及川彻推开休息室大门。眼睛不适应突如其来的黑暗，黑暗中传来“当啷”一声，像有什么受惊吓的动物慌忙之中撞到铁柜门上。</p><p>　　片刻后，及川彻看清楚了。“影山飞雄，”他说，“你怎么不去训练？”</p><p>　　影山一反常态，靠在角落里，面呈菜色，双手抱住头顶。及川感到奇怪，走向这个麻烦的后辈：“身体不舒服？”</p><p>　　“不是的、及川前辈！”影山立刻说，“请不要再靠近了！”</p><p>　　及川不听劝告。不仅逼近，还拉住他的胳膊：“听前辈的话，头痛就要去医务室！”</p><p>　　影山死死按住头顶：“不能去！”</p><p>　　及川额头冒出青筋：“所以说你很麻烦诶！”</p><p>　　两人拔河一般角力片刻，及川比影山多吃的两年饭获得胜利。惨叫之中，影山的手掌一点一点离开头顶——只见手掌下面，方才被影山自己按住的两只猫耳、耀武扬威般弹了起来。</p><p>　　</p><p>4</p><p>　　影山飞雄傻了，及川彻也傻了。猫耳跟影山的头发一个颜色，还会动，此时在竖立和贴到脑后之间摇摆不定，表示影山飞雄一会想向及川彻求助、一会想干脆把及川彻打一顿然后逃跑。</p><p>　　及川彻双手投降：“我保证不会把你抓起来送给科学家研究。”</p><p>　　影山飞雄怒道：“你既然这么说就是已经想过了吧！”</p><p>　　及川彻回忆起昨晚的梦，不可置信一般睁大眼睛。片刻后，小心翼翼地问：“小飞雄是不是十分钟前才变成这样？”</p><p>　　影山双手放在膝头，背挺得笔直：“是、是这样没错！前辈知道我是怎么回事吗？”</p><p>　　十分钟前，正是及川彻第一次发球出界的时候。及川彻说：“小飞雄变成这样，似乎和我有些关系……”</p><p>　　及川把梦境给他粗略讲了，文学加工，把“讨厌的人”改成“有缘的人”。不知是不是错觉，影山飞雄好像还挺高兴。</p><p>　　“那么，及川前辈发满十个出界球，我应该就可以变回原样。”影山的耳朵一抖一抖，“请及川前辈快去——”</p><p>　　后半句话骤然停止，影山飞雄面颊充血，双手交叠死死捂住自己的嘴巴——及川彻因常年托球而粗糙的指尖正在影山飞雄敏感至极的耳廓缓缓来回划动，引起浑身上下难以忍住的颤抖。</p><p>　　“啊呀，小飞雄。”及川彻笑眯眯地说，“发出界球这种丢人的事，你得求我才行。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 及川彻夜未眠</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　影山飞雄受邀跟同乌养教授外出采样，钻树林整整两天。回来时不仅满身泥巴与淤青、连头发丝之间都藏有苔藓碎屑。</p><p>　　饶是影山飞雄日夜长跑，这种高强度的持久运动过后也只剩半条命在，关上寝室门两眼一闭就要往被窝里钻。及川彻原本在看文献，此时眼疾手快，一把拎住野人的后领：“臭死人了，先洗澡去！”</p><p>　　“及川前辈……”影山飞雄轻轻念着，费力地睁开双眼看他。忽然之间不知目光触及什么，面色凝重得可怕。及川彻脊背发毛：“叫你洗澡而已，干嘛这个表情？”</p><p>　　影山飞雄恐怖地问：“为什么有八个二十厘米高的日向翔阳在你桌上团体散打？”</p><p>　　及川彻吸入一口冷气。他与影山八字不合，做舍友半年以来，可以说井水不犯河水，是人与人之间保持良好社交距离的典范。此时也顾不上这许多，举起双手捧住学弟的脸。片刻后，及川彻以一种掺杂一分同情和九分幸灾乐祸的复杂语气说：“乌养教授是不是喂你吃了蘑菇？”</p><p>　　两人同系。从前有这种难得的学习机会，乌养教授一定带及川彻。自从影山飞雄来了，再也没轮到他过。</p><p>　　乌养一系七十岁，时光铸就一只铁胃，可以生啖牡蛎三百颗。影山飞雄段位太低，又缺乏经验，跟着他吃成轻度野生菌中毒，在及川彻的搀扶下去医院。</p><p>　　计程车上，影山飞雄头靠着窗。车子颠一下，影山飞雄的头也颠一下。及川彻看着有点痛。如果不是影山飞雄，及川彻会叫他靠自己的肩膀。是影山飞雄的话……及川彻转过头去。</p><p>　　但凡能找到第二个活人，及川彻都不会外套裹睡衣亲自陪影山飞雄看病。折腾到凌晨三点，影山飞雄挂吊瓶，及川彻坐他对面玩手机，眼圈和脸色都很黑：“你前辈我人工费很贵，一小时二百五。”</p><p>　　影山飞雄好像反应不过来，过了一会才低低地应声：“……我没带手机，可不可以等回去转账给及川前辈。”</p><p>　　及川彻滑动页面的拇指登时停住。果然是很虚弱吗？想不到战斗刺猬一样的影山飞雄、也会有对他服软的一天。及川彻摸摸鼻子，少有地感到一些手足无措。如此一来，倒像自己才是乘人之危的坏蛋。</p><p>　　雪上加霜，影山飞雄还鼻音很重地补一句：“谢谢你，及川前辈。”</p><p>　　影山飞雄垂着头，及川彻飞快眨眼。该不会哭了吧？影山飞雄离家很远，到这个陌生的城市求学。平时似乎也不爱找人聊天，生病时身边还只有自己……此前及川彻只知自己看女孩子哭会坐立难安。如果影山飞雄抬起头来，是咬着牙在掉眼泪……</p><p>　　好在影山飞雄抬起头来时只是神色萎靡，细看有一点眼圈发红。及川彻不自在地咳嗽两声：“点滴打完了，我们回去。”</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　“及川彻！怎么在我床上？”</p><p>　　翌日天光大亮，窗外传来鸟鸣，及川彻被影山飞雄吵醒。昨晚担心影山发烧，虽然极不情愿，仍坐在后辈的床头看了一晚上文献。也许是文献太过晦涩，看着看着，竟然就睡在了影山身边……</p><p>　　一夜安眠，影山飞雄生龙活虎，此刻耳根发红，忙着把及川彻的胳膊从自己腰上撕下去。加宽单人床对于两个大男生来说小得像饼干，及川彻看清两人之间这种你中有我我中有你的尴尬姿势，感到非常尴尬，为了缓解尴尬，尴尬地找话说：“一小时二百五，小飞雄快点给我转账！”</p><p>　　“哈？！”影山飞雄挣脱他，在地上找拖鞋，嘹亮地回答：“怎么说得好像我对你做了什么。及川前辈怎么不去抢？”</p><p>　　及川彻指着他“你你你”半天：“影山飞雄，你哭的时候我还心软了！”</p><p>　　“我上次哭是奥运会男排夺冠。”影山飞雄拿着拖鞋冷笑一声，“及川前辈，drama看多了吧。”</p><p>　　及川彻在他背后跳脚：“那是1972年！小飞雄——你给我回来！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 雪落北川</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　积雪反射路灯暖黄色的光，公路无声蜿蜒在北川澄澈的黑暗里，像一条眠龙。今日最后一班巴士抵达站台，放下三四个睡眼惺忪的乘客，随后马达轰鸣，慢吞吞地开向远方。</p><p>　　今早，北川下了近三年来最大的一场雪。雪落在北川表面坚冷、坚冷之下藏着无数蛰虫的肥沃土地上，积了小臂那么深。洁白而松软，吸掉天地之间所有杂音。乘客中有个身材高挑的年轻人，打扮考究，只用单肩挎一个双肩背，手里拿着手机，屏幕上是谷歌地图。荧光绿线几乎笔直，步行至多需要二十分钟。</p><p>　　及川彻只看了一眼就退出来，打开通讯录。及川彻有两个手机，一个很贵，套lv的手机壳；另一个型号略有些旧，放在抽屉里，需要时拿出来，几乎永远有电。这是旧的那个。通讯录很短，只滑两下，很快找出及川彻要找的号码。很多年过去，如果通讯录也会生锈，这个号码要好好打磨一番才能继续使用。</p><p>　　好在不会，及川彻的手指没有任何犹豫，按下绿色的图标。信号在空气里走得很快，那头却接得很慢。忙音一共响了九次，及川彻垂着眼帘，并没有刻意去数。</p><p>　　影山飞雄总是睡觉很早，听说从小就是这样。一般习惯早睡觉的孩子学习成绩都好到不得了，影山飞雄不是。十年以前辗转反侧的夜晚，及川彻曾经巴不得他是，这样影山飞雄会在老师的期冀下拼命做题，从而腾不出时间打排球，那样的话，及川彻也许可以有时间大口喘气。</p><p>　　九次忙音过后电话接通，那一边，影山飞雄发出了古怪的声响。及川彻听出他是想说“喂”，可是刚睡醒的嗓子太哑、看到屏幕上来电显示的声带也太紧。一切因素导致这声“喂”听起来像电动游戏里的丧尸准备吃人，非常恐怖。</p><p>　　及川彻站在雪地里，脑海中浮现影山因为自觉丢人而扭曲的表情，忍不住无声微笑。这微笑不含对影山飞雄的任何敌意，以至于习惯把影山视为敌人的及川自己并未察觉。影山飞雄赶紧把手机拿远清清嗓子，才找回正常的声音：“喂？及川彻？”</p><p>　　嘴角立刻垮下来，及川彻说：“小飞雄，翅膀硬了。”</p><p>　　“及川前辈。”影山飞雄赶快找补，咬字清晰，时隔多年再这样叫也没有任何不好意思，显得很乖。</p><p>　　及川彻十分受用，很幼稚，像高中生总致力于成为同学的爸爸。因为很快就会见面，也因为想要去掉一切缓冲让影山飞雄措手不及。及川彻省略所有的前因后果，干脆地对影山飞雄说：“我在车站等你。”</p><p>　　“及川前辈要回日本？”影山飞雄此刻还没有摸到头脑，以为及川彻深夜来电是因为时差。减去十二小时，算出及川前辈大概刚吃完午饭，肠胃正在努力地消化食物，以应对下午的训练。影山飞雄又问：“哪天？”</p><p>　　及川彻得胜地说：“现在。”</p><p>　　十分钟后，影山飞雄的车停在及川彻面前。影山飞雄只穿睡衣出来，车子水箱还没热，空调开了也是摆设。影山飞雄身上又没什么脂肪，冻得直打哆嗦。这下大反转，措手不及的反而变成及川彻，可以算聪明反被聪明误。及川彻把自己的风衣脱下来给影山飞雄，叫他滚去副驾。</p><p>　　小飞雄长高了，及川彻边开车边说。</p><p>　　及川前辈没有长高，影山飞雄吸吸鼻涕，朴实地回应。</p><p>　　“你还是一点都不可爱。”及川彻非常无语。其实这话是假的，只是没法承认。</p><p>　　及川彻是不耍帅会死星人，衣服穿得本就不厚，又把风衣给了影山飞雄。现在两个人困车里都很冷，像冰天雪地里两只无可奈何的离群野兽。</p><p>　　空调在百般努力之下终于开始制热，影山飞雄脸上逐渐有了血色：“我正在休假。”</p><p>　　及川彻懒洋洋地说：“我知道哦。”</p><p>　　影山飞雄侧过头看他一眼，有点诧异，导致动作略显夸张。如果是五年之前，脑子里只有一根筋的影山飞雄不会觉得哪里不对。现在影山飞雄的生活经验足以支持他使用一些基本的演绎推理。及川彻这种人，只有在知道他休假、知道他人在北川、知道他现在一个人住的情况下，才有那么一点点可能性上门打搅。</p><p>　　及川彻怎么会知道这些？是特意问了日向翔阳？而且、及川前辈竟然连自己家的具体地址都一清二楚，这个日向是记不住的吧？</p><p>　　车子停在影山家门外。影山飞雄裹着及川彻的风衣去开门，及川彻把双肩背从后座拿出来。双肩背轻得出奇，如果岩泉一在这里，会毫不留情地指出及川彻此行由两分深思熟虑和八分脑子一热构成。但是岩泉一不在，而影山飞雄看不出来。</p><p>　　扶着门板犹豫片刻，影山飞雄还是问出了那个问题。“及川前辈，为什么忽然来北川？”</p><p>　　及川彻靠在车门上，看着他的眼睛。影山飞雄的眼睛像连绵雪山深处的一片湖水，由融化的积雪汇聚而成，湛蓝清澈，仿佛透明。这样的眼睛在十几岁的少年脸上多见，到他们现在的年龄已经罕有。</p><p>　　及川彻移开视线，去看星空下安然的北川小镇。积雪也静悄悄地反射星光，一切仿佛都会从自己的内部发出光亮。</p><p>　　“因为电视上说北川下雪了，今年的景色很美。”及川彻露出一个微笑，“小飞雄该不会以为我是来见你的吧？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Wanna Smile But What I Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　岩泉一接起电话。听筒那边，及川彻震耳欲聋的嚎啕直冲天灵盖：“岩泉一！！！！！！！！！”</p><p>　　“打住，留到我葬礼再哭。”岩泉侧头，用耳朵和肩膀夹住手机，腾出两只手把一次性筷子掰开插进关东煮里。“又de不出bug？洗手没有？”</p><p>　　“我写的代码怎么可能有bug。”及川彻胡乱地说，“小岩，是这个问题。我好像喜欢上了……”</p><p>　　及川彻说到名字时分贝锐减，吐字模糊不清，好像舌头抽筋，或者嘴唇被看不见的家养小精灵用502粘住。岩泉听了一下没听出来，但根据多年经验，立刻准确想象出此时及川彻对着空气、视线乱飘之怂样。岩泉叹一口气：“佛曰喜欢就去追。凭借你的姿色，就算对方是三线明星也说不定有戏。”</p><p>　　“不是明星……”及川彻咬咬牙，“你也认识，小我们两级，今年大三。”</p><p>　　岩泉把为数不多他有印象的大三生过了一遍，依然毫无头绪：“及川彻，老子从未见你对哪个暗恋对象如此无法启齿。难道是牛岛若利的表妹？”</p><p>　　“表妹你个头！——是小飞雄啦。”</p><p>　　“小飞雄……影山飞雄？”</p><p>　　“对。”</p><p>　　“我记得他。去年一起上选修，你还总找人家茬。”岩泉的语气中有种不明来由的欣慰，“我也喜欢影山飞雄。听说他连续三年专业第一、甚至打破你的记录。今年去贵司实习了吧。”</p><p>　　“小岩！！我说的喜欢、是想把他约出去看电影的那种喜欢。”</p><p>　　岩泉一有些茫然：“我说的喜欢也是想把他约出去看电影的那种喜欢。”</p><p>　　……及川长叹一口气：“岩泉一，你表里如一是个笨蛋。”</p><p>　　“你他妈的才——”这小子、居然把电话挂了。岩泉把手机放在一旁，吃着关东煮，仔细回想刚才跑题跑到富士山的谈话内容。片刻后，一整口靓汤喷在 Family Mart 光可鉴人的玻璃上。</p><p>　　一个礼拜前的早晨，办公室，及川彻瞄一眼隔壁的影山飞雄。分明是才来半个月的实习生，却已经参与到核心模块的编写。小飞雄这个成绩、已经超过同时期的自己吧。</p><p>　　而且、还意外地学会了做人！！刚刚说着“及川前辈请用”，将双倍糖奶的月巴克放在及川桌上。</p><p>　　喝也不是，不喝也不是。及川彻探头过去：“无功不受禄，小飞雄有事要我帮忙？”</p><p>　　“啊？没有。”影山对着刚打开的电脑居然已经把3M耳机扣在头顶，特地摘下来再回答及川：“昨晚睡前，看到及川前辈两点发了推特。觉得前辈今天会需要咖啡，就顺路买了。”</p><p>　　及川彻快要石化。想说干嘛关注我推特，有没话找话嫌疑；想说你睡太晚了，又好像影山飞雄的老妈；想说又不是拍电影没人全副武装写代码，是不是反而显得自己太不敬业——总之、无论如何也不能说谢谢！</p><p>　　及川彻还在心里犯贱，影山飞雄微微点头，又把隔音耳机戴上。均匀地呼吸片刻后，开始噼里啪啦敲键盘。</p><p>　　及川彻看看鼠标，又看看代码，没忍住，打出无声的呵欠。他把咖啡喝了。</p><p>　　作为永远无法心安理得占后辈便宜的人，及川彻请影山飞雄吃午饭。公司有很多印度员工，食堂咖喱好吃大碗。及川彻也不知道自己何时得知影山飞雄好这口，更不知道为什么到现在还记得住。</p><p>　　一顿饭气氛非常好，聊到两人昨晚熬夜其实都是看球赛。回去时并肩走在路上，影山飞雄说：“对了。有个参数，想请及川前辈帮忙看看。”</p><p>　　及川条件反射地回答：“才不要。”</p><p>　　影山切了一声，及川拍他的后背问你切什么切。影山有点不爽地撅嘴：“还以为、我们的关系已经有所改善。”</p><p>　　“想攻略我，小飞雄还要更努力一点。”</p><p>　　“谁想攻略你了——”影山飞雄怒道，“可恶，不要对我wink！”</p><p>　　及川彻是可靠前辈，只会捉弄影山飞雄。大四时，岩泉一称之为选择性俄罗斯列巴嘴豆腐心。及川彻在选修课上偏要和影山一组写作业、还把任务都推给他，理由是“学弟这么厉害快带带我”——尽管最后还是老实把自己的部分完成。</p><p>　　如今从对手成为准同事——尽管有一千万个不想承认——看到影山想打人又不能的眼神，及川发自内心想要坏笑。也许，这样的心情从来不是不喜欢。</p><p>　　礼拜五，影山飞雄打卡下班。心中盘算剩下的功课，被一声短促的鸣笛截住思路。</p><p>　　车窗摇下来，及川彻坐在车里，戴墨镜，朝他勾勾手指。影山飞雄一个小幅度战术后仰，心说果然！头发吹过造型的及川前辈是百分百型男。</p><p>　　走近，及川彻先发制人：“今晚有安排吗？”</p><p>　　影山飞雄老实回答：“写论文。”</p><p>　　“工科生写什么论文。”及川彻说，“上车，跟我看电影去！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 及影／册那！</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　合宿，凌晨四点，岩泉的宿舍门被人叩响。开门一看，门外的人是日向翔阳。日向嘴角紧绷，眼神凝重，眉毛几乎拧到一起。岩泉立刻清醒大半：“……乌野的十号。出了什么事？”</p><p>　　“岩泉前辈、及川前辈。”日向沉重地说，“接下来我要说的事，你们千万别害怕。”</p><p>　　及川彻坐在床上打呵欠：“我们是三年级，经过特殊训练。不管多么可怕，我们都不会害怕。”</p><p>　　日向翔阳深吸一口气，弹珠发射器一样讲述起来：“就在刚才，我在梦中将肉包送到嘴边。还未来得及咬下去，影山用手‘啪！’地一下把我拍醒，问我叫什么名字？此地又是何处！再一看，影山好像忽然‘咻——’地变小——”</p><p>　　及川彻：“噗。”</p><p>　　日向登时停住：“及川前辈，你在笑什么？”</p><p>　　及川彻拼命眨眼：“……想起高兴的事。”</p><p>　　“什么高兴的事？”</p><p>　　“我家猫生小猫了。”</p><p>　　岩泉一：“噗——”</p><p>　　日向问：“岩泉前辈，你又笑什么？”</p><p>　　岩泉一用力踩及川彻的脚：“我家猫也生小猫。”</p><p>　　日向茫然地问：“二位前辈的猫是同一只猫？”</p><p>　　“不是这个问题。”岩泉终于板住脸，说，“日向君是不是还没睡醒，错把梦境当成现实？”</p><p>　　“不是的！影山他真的真的变小了！”</p><p>　　“小不点，回去睡吧。”及川彻笑够以后，将刘海拨到两边：“等你回去，一定可以看到飞雄那家伙完好如初，摊成大字，正在打呼。”</p><p>　　“难道你们不相信我的话？”</p><p>　　“我们当然相信。”日向翔阳分明只比两人小两岁而已，岩泉一也不知为何自己的口吻像哄孩子：“只是翔阳君白日里比赛太累，产生奇怪的幻——。”</p><p>　　说到一半卡壳。只见一个比翔阳高些有限、身上睡衣明显oversize的影山站在走廊里，看到岩泉，眼神立刻一亮：“岩泉前辈！”</p><p>　　岩泉一惊呆了：“啊？”</p><p>　　及川彻探头：“小岩在啊什么……啊？！”</p><p>　　影山的身体缩水一圈，就连记忆也出现丢包。据影山描述，他还在北川第一念初一、上个礼拜才刚刚加入排球部。</p><p>　　比起毫无印象的日向，兵荒马乱之中，影山显然更愿意和见过面的北川前辈呆在一起。四人坐在两张床上大眼瞪小眼，及川彻问：“小飞雄，睡觉之前有没有遇到奇怪的事，才导致你变成这样？”</p><p>　　影山飞雄难得在数学课以外的地方露出茫然神色：“我、我不知道……”</p><p>　　“需要用排除法了。一时空穿越，二量子力学，三我们是在谁的梦里。”岩泉一非常熟练地说，“根据常识，我建议现在大家用力掐自己。”</p><p>　　“好痛！”这是行动派的日向。</p><p>　　岩泉说：“我也痛。及川？”</p><p>　　及川彻放开自己的脸颊缓缓道：“小岩这么一说——似乎刚才被踩脚时就没有感觉。”</p><p>　　无需多言，梦中的岩泉一将及川彻踹出宿舍，“我要睡了，谁捅娄子谁买单！”</p><p>　　日向也回去补眠，剩下及川和影山无处可去。两人蹲在楼下花坛里，时值秋天，花坛里没有花，喷泉里没有水；树很萧瑟，草也很萧瑟。初一的影山飞雄说：“高中和前辈们分开，是不是说明哪里出了变故。”</p><p>　　及川彻侧头看他，不知如何解释。路灯下影山飞雄直视及川的眼睛，坦荡的目光与及川的记忆中一模一样。专注、毫无保留，像带有滚烫的温度，令及川彻难以接住。</p><p>　　及川彻何许人也，再难接的球都可以接下再传出，影山飞雄的视线也不例外，何况只是梦里。及川彻福至心灵，一些在那个时候绝无可能启齿、后来又没机会说的话，慢慢凝结在唇齿之间。及川彻抬起一只胳膊，宽大的手掌放在影山飞雄头顶。</p><p>　　他说……</p><p>　　翌日清晨，及川彻起床洗漱，在厕所遇到同样早起的正常版影山飞雄。两人在镜子里四目相对，影山飞雄忽然眉头紧锁。及川彻咬着牙刷一缩脖子：“册那！刚六点就凶我？”</p><p>　　“不好意思，昨晚做了怪梦。”影山飞雄揉揉眉心，“有日向、及川和岩泉前辈，梦里的我似乎回到初中时候……”</p><p>　　不会、小飞雄做了同样的梦，还留下了记忆吧？及川彻紧张到几乎心脏骤停：“前辈我有没有说什么怪话？”</p><p>　　停顿片刻，影山飞雄咬牙说：“确实如此！说什么可爱、努力、叫我不要害怕之类的话，还摸了头顶。让人一觉醒来感觉非常火大！”</p><p>　　……及川彻非常无语：“是在说欣赏你！怎么会觉得火大？小飞雄是XXXL笨蛋吧！！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 及影／Happy Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　国见英在鬼屋做志愿者，因为气质忧郁，被staff装扮成嗜食少女的吸血鬼公爵。抗议无效后，本就白皙的脸被涂成（255，255，255）。国见气若游丝地说：“金田一，如果不是给你面子，我现在立马就回宿舍睡觉……”</p><p>　　“切。还不知道你？”金田一说，“惦记每小时八十块补贴吧！”</p><p>　　金田一扮演狼人，服装是向美院Furry爱好者借的，听说光一只爪子就比金田一的笔记本还贵，因此穿在身上僵劲不敢动。余光中，金田一忽然看到角落里多出个人形物体。</p><p>　　两人是关底NPC，此地位于回廊深处，灯光昏暗，空气里有发霉味道。鬼屋尚未开放，根本不应该有第三个人。金田一发出大叫，还未来得及骂人，那厮站起来双手投降：“是我，是我，及川彻。”</p><p>　　“吓死人了！！”金田一勇太郎敢怒不敢言，“……怎么蹲在这里？”</p><p>　　影山飞雄不玩游戏，更不看日历，根本不知万圣节已至。吃过晚饭日向翔阳把挖空的南瓜套在头上，影山还穿着纯色长袖卫衣。</p><p>　　“影山这样不行啊，”日向撅着嘴说，“没趣的男人找不到女朋友的。”</p><p>　　影山在玩手机：“也没看出你是哪里有趣。”</p><p>　　一时无法分辨影山是找茬还是陈述真实想法，日向挠挠头上的南瓜问：“你骂我？”</p><p>　　“没有骂你。”影山抬头，“我有事，要去b1。”</p><p>　　“同路！”日向很高兴，“那我们一起。”</p><p>　　“每次跟你同路，最后都变成冲刺比赛。”影山默默道，“今天不要再跑了。”</p><p>　　十分钟后，两人在鬼屋门口停下，满头大汗，手撑膝盖喘气。日向说：“一……一百二十七胜一百二十五负！”</p><p>　　“你抢跑，应该是一百二十六胜一百二十六负平。”</p><p>　　“抢跑也是我比你快啊！”日向抬头看一眼，奇道：“影山也知道今天有鬼屋？”</p><p>　　影山飞雄默然不语。并不知道、只是某个前辈叫我过来这样的话，只怕说出口后日向要追问十万个问题。想一想就觉得麻烦。</p><p>　　鬼屋是学生会承办，布置精巧，剧情起伏，甚至有解密元素。一队六人进去，唯独影山飞雄被狼人捉住。</p><p>　　临时借来的Furry服装是可爱风格，眼睛很圆，细看之下与挂满耳朵和女巫标本的鬼屋格格不入。狼人连拖带拽拉他进入隐藏房间，影山飞雄居然真的在解密：“这个盒子的密码有八位，一定是房屋主人的生日，刚才看到过。”</p><p>　　狼人回答：“哦，是吗？那小飞雄还记不记得？”</p><p>　　连老姐生日都偶尔会忘记的影山飞雄露出一丝懊悔神色：“……给个提示。”</p><p>　　“Hint需用诚意交换，”狼人声音闷闷的，应该是在忍笑，“小飞雄怎么拿出诚意？”</p><p>　　影山飞雄思考片刻，反手从屁股兜里摸钱包，狼人一把将他的胳膊按住：“……笨蛋！不会到现在都不知道我是谁吧。”</p><p>　　影山飞雄被他按着，也动弹不得：“及川前辈。”</p><p>　　“知道还想掏钱，脑子被门夹了？”及川终于把头套摘下来呼吸新鲜空气，顺便数落一根筋的后辈：“没有情趣！”</p><p>　　“哦，什么样的诚意比较有情趣？”</p><p>　　“还要我教你？”空间非常狭小，两人靠得很近。及川彻动起来时，很大的狼尾巴偶尔扫过影山飞雄的小腿。及川彻笑眯眯说：“交往以来，还没怎么听过小飞雄说甜蜜的话。比如，‘我喜欢那个谁’之类的。”</p><p>　　甜蜜的话……</p><p>　　影山飞雄不停眨眼。因为很少做这种事、所以感到很不好意思。尽管如此，仍旧咬咬嘴唇凑上前去，温热的呼吸扑在及川彻耳边：</p><p>　　“我喜欢你的大力跳发。”</p><p>　　之后很长一段时间，及川彻每次打跳发都有点想吐血，可以算一种创伤后应激障碍。这是后话。</p><p>　　进鬼屋时一队六个人，出来变成七个。日向奇道：“大王什么时候来的？”</p><p>　　“比小不点先哦！”及川彻的胳膊勾在影山脖子上，有一种没来由的挑衅气质。影山飞雄叹一口气，把他从身上扒下来。走的时候两人肩并着肩，十点半了影山飞雄的老板还在发邮件。影山表情平和，把自己的手机放进及川兜里。</p><p>　　当晚，两人玩了狼人的角色扮演。影山飞雄被及川彻咬得这里一个牙印、那里又一个牙印，吃痛时呲牙咧嘴：“及川前辈属狗？”</p><p>　　及川彻振振有词：“我是美国狼人。Can't understand Japanese.”</p><p>　　影山飞雄舔舔嘴唇，露出一个谁也别想好过的表情。</p><p>　　……</p><p>　　国见英和金田一收工回宿舍睡觉。金田一百思不得其解：“及川前辈今天回学校，费半天劲找影山到底要干嘛？”</p><p>　　“提前蹲点，费半天劲等他，见面后一起走，你猜干嘛。”</p><p>　　金田一沉思片刻：“约架。”</p><p>　　“……对，”国见说，“你说得对。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>